


Congratulations!

by chuuyass (sikeology)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Definitely not angst, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, KawaIzumi, M/M, Read until the end, dONT TOUCH ME, definitely not angst pls, dont blame me for reading this, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i cant believe this is my ao3 debut, im sorry iwaoi stans, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi angst, not angst, not angst!!, quarantine has done this to me, this isnt angst what are you talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikeology/pseuds/chuuyass
Summary: Oh no, not another IwaOi wedding au angst fic!ps. iwaoi stans, i love you sorry but not sorry
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 37
Kudos: 140





	Congratulations!

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi stans love pain so ill give you pain

“I can’t believe I agreed to have a _pastel_ themed wedding,” Iwaizumi groans, head buried in his hands.

“ _That’s what love can do_ ,” Oikawa sing-songs, to which Iwaizumi responds by kicking him on the shin. “Ow! Don’t ruin my suit, I had to get this dry-cleaned, like, three times now.”

“It’s your fault for opting for a designer brand,” Iwaizumi laughs, and then in a more serious voice, he says, “I’m proud of us, Tooru.”

Iwaizumi’s laugh never fails to make Oikawa Tooru swoon. Iwaizumi was still the same Iwaizumi that Oikawa knew and loved, even on this special day, when their fates would change forever.

Iwaizumi fidgets nervously with his bowtie, casting worried glances at Oikawa.

“What? Are you nervous?” Oikawa teases, and then pinches Iwaizumi’s cheek, “don’t be. I’m here. Or I will be, at least until the catering brings the chocolate fondue. Then I’m bailing on you.”

Iwaizumi snorts, “Asshole. At least leave that part out. You almost swept me off my feet.”

“I don’t need to, sweetie, you’ve fallen for me _enough_ already,” Oikawa coos.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this day, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says, his eyes twinkling, breaking the steady silence that settles after.

Oikawa laughs, “We’ve waited too long. We’ve come so far. I’m proud of us.”

Iwaizumi grins, and takes Oikawa’s hand gingerly in his. He holds Oikawa’s gaze, steady and reassuring. “Thanks for coming, buddy.”

Oikawa coughs uncomfortably, and almost takes his hand back as soon as he had given it. Iwaizumi’s smile twitches for a moment.

“So, where’s the bride?”

Iwaizumi laughs that heaven-sent, amazing laugh. Oikawa savors every second of it. “Tooru, the bride and the groom aren’t supposed to meet before the wedding. Haven’t you been to any weddings before?”

Oikawa feigns shock. “ _Really_? Damn it, Hajime, you should’ve told me sooner.”

There’s something melancholic with the way Iwaizumi smiles at him and looks into his eyes, caressing Oikawa’s face with just his gaze. “You’ve always been there for me, Oikawa, and I’m very thankful. Even when we were both… confused.”

Oh, did Hajime mean that one time during college when they were dating? Sharing sweet kisses on a starlit roof, in the storage closet of a gym, in Oikawa’s room?

This is reality. Oikawa had to face it. This is the man he loved—or, rather, loves. Iwaizumi Hajime, the only one Oikawa ever considered to be his past, present, and his future.

That was the past. A sweet, loving, tender, name-any-other-adjective, kind, past. Iwaizumi is someone else’s future now.

Oikawa nods solemnly. “I’m… genuinely happy for you too. I’m just glad that you were responsible for many of my firsts.”

Iwaizumi hums in agreement. “Yeah, we’ve been through a lot, haven’t we? You were my bisexual awakening!”

Oikawa forces out a cackle, one that Iwaizumi has known him for. “You’d never have met your bride if it weren’t for me! Trust me, sweetie, you _need_ me.”

Oikawa wishes Iwaizumi never met her. Oikawa hates himself for ever introducing her to him. Oikawa loathes himself for having to be stuck in such a thorny, fucked-up thing that was his love for Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi had moved on, so why couldn’t he?

Oikawa smiles. His best, genuine smile. Maybe there were some things that only she could give to Iwaizumi. Maybe with that in mind, Oikawa would be able to move forward, and find someone who could fill the hole in his foolish heart that was still hoping for Iwaizumi to come back.

They lock eyes, and Oikawa hates how Iwaizumi smiles as if he knows every single thought running through Oikawa’s head right now.

“Ah, Oikawa… It’s alright. Don’t cry,” Iwaizumi hushes, clasping Oikawa on the shoulder.

Oikawa hadn’t even realized that he was crying. “I’m just happy for you is all.”

From outside the door, someone knocks. “Everyone, get ready!”

Iwaizumi smiles, and maybe Oikawa sees just a tiny hint of sadness tugging at his features. Iwaizumi hugs him close and Oikawa does his best to reciprocate.

Iwaizumi was still the same Iwaizumi that Oikawa knew and loved, even on this special day, when their fates would change forever. Maybe that didn’t have to change. Maybe, just maybe, Oikawa could learn to live with that. What happened between them in the past would be preserved in his memory, always within his reach whenever he wished for it. Oikawa, get yourself together.

Iwaizumi wraps him in a warm embrace, leans into his ears and whispers, “I loved you.”

Oikawa chuckles, tears clogging his throat, but he wipes them away. He’s had enough. This day is about Iwaizumi. “Dumbass. I loved you too.”

“And cut!”

Everyone around them erupts into applause. The cameramen are wiping the tears out of their eyes. Their musical score director, Semi Eita, speaks through his microphone, “you shitheads, that was _beautiful_!”

“Thanks,” Oikawa calls out, rubbing his eyes. The makeup artists could scold him for it later. Right now, he and Iwaizumi were basking in their future award-winning moment.

“I really _do_ love you, though,” Iwaizumi laughs behind him, his movie character demeanor melting away, “and you’ll be my bride. Scriptwriters be damned.”

All Oikawa can do is choke on his own saliva and blush.


End file.
